


Temporary Bliss

by arielally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielally/pseuds/arielally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family turns up in Beacon Hills, the twins Athea & Alec have a strange effect on just about everyone in school, everyone that is, except the McCall Pack. Will the family bring whatever troubles they've been running from to town? Or will this finally be the place they can settle down, the place they can call home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

Amber flecked chocolate orbs fluttered open and dark perfectly shaped eyebrows immediately knitted together into a frown that caused the faintest of wrinkles to appear on her forehead as the girl found herself faced with an influx of light pouring in from her mysteriously open curtains. Scowling at the sunlight the brunette pulled her duvet over her head, and rolled over in a desperate attempt to allow sleep to once again wash over her, she wasn’t ready for today; she would never be ready for today.

  
“Come on _Thea!_ ” her younger sister’s whiney tones floated through the air and pierced Athea’s perfectly silent bubble of almost sleep. Her groans and half-hearted attempts to push her younger sibling from clambering on top of her proved futile and within seconds Aria had pulled the floral bed sheets from her older sisters face. The youngest King sibling looked down at her sister, her perfectly straight and immaculately white teeth bared in a beaming grin, a smile that only enhanced the beauty of the thirteen year old. Shoving her sister once more before climbing off of her, Aria shook her head, pouted her pretty blossom pink lips and folded her hands across her chest. “You promised you’d drive me to school, it’s my first day. It’s your first day. _We’re going_.” An audible groan could be heard coming from the general direction of Athea King whose eyes had long since been closed in a desperate attempt to hold off the beginning of the day for even a moment longer. “Ath-…” Aria was barely able to finish uttering her sisters name before a pillow was thrown forcefully in the young girls direction. “Fine. I’m up.”

  
Twenty minutes or so later Athea King emerged in the kitchen, her brunette hair had been tamed and now fell in loose curls across her bare shoulders, she’d changed out of her somewhat embarrassing dinosaur pyjamas into skinny jeans, a camisole top and her old Chuck Taylors, and a minimal layer of makeup now covered her skin. Stepping around various boxes, each labelled according to what it held inside of it she leaned across the work top, taking the glass of fresh orange juice and the bagel from her brother whilst he spoke to their father. Alec turned round at the last moment, his eyes that were eerily identical to his twin sisters narrowing at Athea as she took a bite of the bagel, washing it down with a glug of his juice. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief as their father simply laughed, walking around the island in the middle of the kitchen to embrace his eldest daughter. “Ready for your first day at school?” He asked, eyebrows raised and a warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips causing soft dimples to etch themselves into his stubbled cheeks. “Oh yeah, couldn’t be more thrilled to be starting in a new school, halfway through the year, in a town I’ve never been to before, full of people I know absolutely nothing about.” Athea’s soft tenors cut through the air like a knife and she finished her sarcastic spiel with a sickly sweet smile, one which her father simply didn’t have the energy to argue about – they’d only moved to Beacon Hills yesterday and he’d been unpacking for the best part of the night, frankly he couldn’t wait for the kids to leave so he could finally get some sleep. “That’s the spirit.” George King joked, rubbing Athea’s arm tentatively before receiving his coffee cup from the work top and heading out of the kitchen. “Just make sure you’re not late.” He called from the hallway causing Athea to roll her dark eyes.

  
*****

  
Athea dropped Aria off at her Middle School and watched from the window of her old battered jeep as the tiny brunette strode confidently across the carpark and towards the main entrance. She was forced to supress the smile that filled her with warmth at the sight of her younger sister chatting animatedly with the other kids before she’d even got through the doors, damn that kid, she always found it so easy to get on with people. “So if you’re done crying about how much Ari has grown can you please get this piece of shit jeep on the road, I want to have time to scope out the talent before first period.” Alec’s voice came from the backseat and Athea turned to look at him, scowling and wishing she had something to throw at him before settling for simply pulling a face. “Firstly, I was not crying, secondly, don’t you dare say a bad word about this jeep, I love this jeep, and thirdly, you’re a pig.” The seventeen year old boy responded in the only way a seventeen year old boy knew how and merely snorted, doing his very best to impersonate a pig in the back seat of his twin sisters jeep. Athea allowed an exasperated sigh to fall from her ruby red lips before turning the key in the ignition and turning the volume on the radio way up; if she couldn’t throw him out she sure could drown him out.

  
A combination of Atheas reckless driving and some unusually good luck with traffic lights meant that the King twins arrived to Beacon Hills High School not only on time, but early. Parking her dark green Jeep in a free space two cars away from a car near identical to hers, Athea jumped out, and not bothering to wait for her brother headed towards the entrance. She spared the other jeep a glance, and her eyes raked over the body of the car appreciatively, well at least one person in this school wasn’t totally lame, she thought to herself. When the door of the blue jeep she was currently staring at opened, Athea jumped and a soft rose pink blush momentarily appeared upon the apples of her cheeks, though it faded almost immediately the second a boy with dark hair and dark eyes that a girl could easily get lost in jumped out of the driver’s side, whilst another boy clambered out the passenger’s side. “That yours?” The driver asked, nodding towards Athea’s jeep parked a couple of spaces away. Her gaze was focussed for the moment on the passenger who was struggling with retrieving a couple of lacrosse sticks from the backseat of the car, but the moment she was spoken to Athea’s amber flecked orbs flickered to the boy before her. “What? Uhm…” She stumbled, glancing towards her car before looking back to him and shrugging. “Yeah.” She replied, a small smile threatening to tug at the corners of her lips as she watched the boy before her closely. Her entire life Athea had had a certain kind of, effect, on boys and yet here this boy stood completely ordinary as though he hadn’t a care in the world. “Well, nice choice.” He grinned, before turning back to the boy he’d arrived with. “C’mon Scotty, Coach will go mad if we’re late again.” With that the two students disappeared, leaving Athea stood alone, open mouthed and completely confused about what exactly had just happened. “Did you see that?” She asked her brother the moment her twin came within ear shot and he nodded slowly, a look of confusion flourishing upon his handsome chiselled features. “Yeah, I did, Dad said that might happen, it’s this town…” He trailed off thoughtfully and the twins simply stood there for a moment in complete silence, a silence that was only broken by the sound of the school bell ringing shrilly and signalling that they were, in fact, now late.

  
*****

  
“Class I’d like you all to welcome our newest students, all the way from New York, Athena and Alex King…” Mr Yukimura stood at the front of his history class, whilst Athea and her brother stood awkwardly either side of him. She’d always hated this part whenever her family had up and left a town, the first day, the awkward introductions and the endless correcting of her god damn name. Coughing slightly to clear her throat Athea smiled her impossibly pretty smile at Mr Yukimura before speaking, “Actually Sir, its Athea and Alec…but you know…” Trailing off she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded as Yukimura made his apologies and assigned the twins to their seats. She’d noticed the boy from the car park the moment she’d entered the room, and it would appear he’d noticed her too as he’d turned to look at his friend – the same one from before – and winked. Taking her seat behind him Athea kept her head low, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than was necessary, although it was evident that was completely impossible. Almost every pair of eyes was trained solely on her, every boy in the class stared at her as though she was the most fascinating and intricately beautiful thing they’d ever seen, the other half of the class, the girls, all looked at her brother with love swimming in their doe eyes and Athea knew now that Beacon Hills was nothing special, in fact it was just the same as everywhere else.

  
With class in full swing the boy in front of her decided that now was the time he could speak without repercussions and so turned to face the pretty brunette behind him. “Jeep girl.” He greeted with a nod, Athea looked up from her notepad and a smirk flourished upon her dark lips. “Jeep boy.” She replied, raising one dark eyebrow towards him. “It’s Stiles actually.” He corrected her, holding out a hand for her to shake, which she graciously accepted. “Wow, really? I’m sorry about that.” Athea uttered, making sure to keep her voice hushed as not to attract the attention of Mr Yukimura at the front of the class. Stiles on the other hand, was not quite so smart and at her words laughed, causing just about everyone in the room to turn at look at the pair. Athea sunk low in her seat and Stiles mouthed her a quick sorry before turning towards the front of the class once more. ‘Smooth’ Stiles’ friend teased, though was silenced almost immediately afterwards when a ball of paper collided with his forehead.


End file.
